Secret Garden
by DRMAK
Summary: How far are you willing to go to help some one? How much are you willing to give up? How much will fluttershy give to save everyone? Will she succeed? Or will this ever kind flower wither and die before it see's the sun again? Based of the AU underfell.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Garden Chapter 1

The Garden Part One / the Fall

AN

This is a crossover between my little pony and the undertale AU underfell. Inspired by flowerfell the AU for the underfell AU. Mostly inspired to do it because of the original song secret garden by EmpathP on

Disclaimer i don't own any thing mentioned in the authors notes above.

* * *

POV?

Silence. Nothing but the sound of the crunching snow as I walk. Nothing else accompanies me as I walk through the castle gardens. A cold breeze stirs the gentle snow fall, making me glad for the warmth of my winter jacket. It was an old thing but one I cherish for the memories. It was black with yellow trim on the zipper running up the center along with a thin yellow band wrapping around each arm just below the shoulders. The bands met circles enclosing symbols in the center, red fanged skulls with scimitar like blades crossed under them. Finishing the old coat was a hood lined with grey cotton, currently pulled up completely hiding my face.

On my back a pair of bone bat wings rustled in the cold air, bring my attention from said fleshless appendages to another. Resting just at the base of my back is a long segmented tail of pure bone shaped not unlike a spine with a thorn shaped blade at the end. Both things I gained that day so long ago.

The shrieking whistle and loud bang of fireworks draws my attention back to town and the festival being held there within. Grinning with a slight sharp toothed smile, I turned back and continued on to my destination.

Guided by the old footprints of those who came before me I soon arrived at my destination. A small hedge maze stood before me, though it really only went in a spiral to the center. Above the arched entrance was a sign made of black wood and golden letters stating this, (the secret garden). I always thought it to be a bit much, but then I never did like making a big deal out of my self, even before that day.

Entering the "maze" the cold dissipates do to the hedge forming a roof and the floating ball of golden mage fire providing both light and warmth for those who chose to walk the corridor. Every were you look the hedge walls and ceiling are decorated by small yellow flower. The site of them brings back both pleasant and frightening memories from that day. Going down the path I soon come across a raised stand. It was made of black wood with gold lettering, one of many depicting the story of the breaking. The day the barrier was broken and every one was granted freedom from not only the underground but the mistakes and pain of the past as well. Stopping at the waist high stand I began to reminisce as I read again the first part of the story.

* * *

Ten years earlier

POV fluttershy

A flash of light, that was how it began. A flash of light as a mountain appeared within the everfree. Then a flash of light as my cute mark glowed, the map and by extension the tree of harmony telling me I was needed. Groaning a bit I made my way to twilight's castle thankful it was at the edge of town given my current situation.

Twilight's castle, the castle of friendship was made of crystal and largely resembled a tee in shape. Entering the front doors I made my way to the throne room both to see were the map wanted me to go and because I knew the others would be there to discuss the mounted that appeared.

Entering the throne room I found the other girls, spike and even princess Celestia and Luna along with discord. The latter of who seemed to be arguing with Luna about something when I entered. "We can't just send her alone to this mount ebott!" Luna shouted at discord "We don't know have any idea of what up there, it's too dangerous!"

The argument and all other conversation ended when I entered and the door closed behind me. They all turned to look at me but could do no more than stare in shock with the exemption of rarity, twilight, and discord. Retreating behind my mane at the present staring I whited silently blushing for someone to break the silence and explain my current state to those who didn't already know.

It was twilight who broke the silence. She was the alicorn of friendship, with both a horn and wings matching her lavender coat. She had light purple eyes, as well as a dark blue mane and tail both cut strait at the ends, and marked by a single strand of purple and pink in the center.

It was with a sheepish look on face that she confesses to her mishap earlier in the week. "I umm, I was trying to help rarity to make enchanted clothing that would change size with the wearer. It was manly meant for goring children, so that pones didn't have to get new cloths every month or so. I thought the when the book said that the spell was only temporary that I could cancel it out at any time but…" she trailed off looking away as everyone gave her different looks.

Princess Celestia the alicorn of the sun and twilights former teacher gave her one that was a mix between amusement and nostalgia, no doubt brought about by the thought of other similar mistakes twilight had made when she was still a filly. She had a snow white coat with light purple eyes. Her mane and tail a rainbow of blue, green, purple, and pink, ever flowing in a nonexistent breeze.

Princess Luna the alicorn of the moon looked unimpressed and almost like she was resisting the urge to face palm. She had a dark blue coat and turquoise green eyes. Her mane and tail were a lighter shade of blue than her coat and filed with small bright lights making it seem like it was a piece of the night sky itself.

Looking just plain amused was discord the god of chaos. He was a chimera of animals with a long serpentine body. A pink rigged red dragon tail with a tuff of white hair at the end met a long thin brown mane body. His right leg is a green two clawed lizard leg well his left is a brown cloven gout leg. His right arm is a lion paw well his left is a griffin claw. Have way up his back is a single blue Pegasus wing on the left and a dark purple bat wing on the right. He had a long grey neck and head with a short black Mohawk on the back of his neck. For a face he had a white goatee and thick white eye brows with red eyes and yellow Sclera. Atop his head was a blue gout horn to the left and a dear antler on the right. Finishing with a long snagglfang coming out the right side of his mouth discord was an interesting character too look at.

Apple jack gave her best raised eye brow "really?" look. She was an orange earth pony with green emerald green eyes and a blond mane and tail both bound with a red band at the ends.

Trying her hardest not to laugh was Rainbow dash. She was a light blue Pegasus with purple eyes. Her mane and tail usually in an unkempt style were unique in that they were literally every color of the rainbow.

Rarity had a look much like twilight. She was a unicorn with a white coat and deep crystal blue eyes. Her purple mane and tail are elegantly styled in curls.

Standing there giggling with her ever present smile was pinkie pie a light pink earth pony who's eyes were a light sky blue. Her main and tail were a darker shade of pink than her coat and above all it was poofy.

Finally was spike who was a young dragon with dark green eyes. He had purple scales covering most his body save for the light green going from his chin to the underside tip of his tail. Green fins on either side of his head served as his ears well dark green fins went from the top of his head like a Mohawk down to the spade tip of his tail. He was face palming.

As for myself. My name is fluttershy; I am a butter yellow Pegasus with a long light pink mane and tail, the former currently being used to hide my face showing only one of my blue eyes. The reason for there state everyone is in right now is due to the fact that I look like I'm only 12 when I'm actually 22 years old.

In an attempt to rescue some of her pride twilight spoke out again. "On the bright side the enchantment dose work." She said with a forced smile well gesturing to the thick dark green wool shirt covering me. And she was right too. Be for when I looked like an eight year old it still fit the same way it does now. If not for everything around me getting smaller from time to time I wouldn't have noticed that I was growing back to my normal size.

The shirt itself was still bigger than me by a good deal. The sleeves too long went past my hands well the extra wide neck hung on one shoulder, slipping off and resting just past the other shoulder. The main body was so big and baggy it looked and acted more like a winter dress than a shirt. I didn't even need nor have pants and I wasn't worried it was so long coming down just above my knees.

Sighing Luna trend back to the group and continued addressing them. "This is all the more reason we can't let her go as the map commands. We can't let fluttershy go to this Monte ebott. Not like she is now."

Celestia was next to speak countering her sister's argument. "Well I would like to agree with you Luna; we all know that the map cannot be denied. It chooses to call when the time is best. Even if we cannot understand now is the right time for fluttershy to go and solve the problem at hand. Both the friendship problem and the mystery of why the mountain appeared."

Discords laughter stopped Luna's report. "Oh my dear if you wanted to know that I could have told you for the asking. A spell similar the one that sombra used on the crystal empire was cast on the mountain too. Only this one was much stronger. That place predates even me, and it is only by chance that I know its name." he said with a grin stretched across his face.

Well the others voiced their support or concern about this all I looked to the map to confirm there words. There floating above Mont ebott was a pink butter fly, my cute mark. Looking back at every on else I found my voice and made a stamen that surprised every one present. "I'll do it." Once again hiding behind my mane as they all trend to face me again with shocked faces I continued. "If the map needs me to go there than I have to go. If someone needs my help than I can't just stand around and do nothing. Though I might need some help getting there." I stated looking back at the map and seeing just how far in the forest mount ebott was.

With another sigh Luna and every one else who had objections backed down. "Very well" the princes coincided. "But I will be keeping an eye on things through my dream waking." Seeing the confused looks me spike and the girls were giving her Luna explained further. "I can astral project myself as well when in dream state. Well I cannot interact with the real world in such a state I will be able to keep an eye on things. And should you come to need aid I will know to send it, if I do not come myself."

I couldn't help but smile at the news, knowing the princes was going to be looking after me went a long way to sooth the fear I myself was feeling about the howl thing. I could not say why but somehow I got the feeling I was going to need help be for whatever task the map asked of me was complete.

Floating over to me discord spoke up. "Right then it everything is settled we should be on are way. I can have you there in an instant."

Giving him a nod after receiving everyone's wishes for good luck he snapped his fingers and in a flash of light I found myself on a platform near the top of the mountain. Bracing my self-agents the cold, well thanking the sweater and my Pegasus heritage for resistance's to the cold I began to look around. The view of the everfree was truly amazing from up here.

Turning to him I asked discord the question I had cents he claimed to know nothing more than the mountain's name. "How much do you really know about this place discord?"

Laughing he gave me his replay with an amused smile. "Haaa. You know me too well my dear. Yes I do know a good deal more than I let on but I'm afraid I can't tell you much myself." Taking on a rare serious look he continued. "I will be honest though my dear this will be the hardest trial you have ever faced. Even I cannot tell if you will make out of this alive." Ending with a sadder and worried tone he snapped his fingers one more time, making a black shoulder satchel appear on me. At my curious look he explained. "Trust me; you're going to need it. Good luck, and try to stay safe. You have people counting on you to come back after all."

After he flash away I turned to look at the hole I found in front of me. Looking down I could only see darkness from within. Getting scared I tried to back way but instead slipped on a loos rock and fell forward into the darkness below. To surprised and afraid to spread my wings I could only fall. As I fell into what I would later come to know as the underground I had no idea what was coming, no idea of how many I would save, no idea of how much I myself would sacrifice to set the monsters free.

* * *

AN

Can you tell who it was at the beginning?


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Garden chapter 2

The Ruins: The Temple

* * *

POV fluttershy

A gentle light shines on my eyes as I lay on the ground; waking me, bring me back to the world of the waking. A gentle sun light directly above me as I lay in a bed of yellow flowers, slightly unnerved by the lack of wind I see why as I look around and find myself in a large cave. Looking up I can see the sky, but there was an odd tint to it. Something told me that it would be no use trying to fly out the way I came, or fell I guess. Getting up I take a good look at the flower bed I fell on. Small yellow flowers stand around me in a circle, somehow not disturbed by my presents. Looking back at the sky and the distance of the fall I can only thank my Pegasus heritage and the flower's for me making it out of the fall unharmed.

Looking around I took note of the cave around me. Circling the cave's uneven but uniform walls are many old broken pillars. Old brown grey dirt and rock surrounding the patch of flowers save for a single old path of light brown dirt. Looking further I can see what looks to be a set of old doors at the end of the path.

Looking around I can't see any other way forward or out of the cave. Mustering my courage I waked toward a set of old broken down double doors. They were old and falling apart. Only one of the doors actually still attached but even then it was only by the top hinge. There was an odd symbol on it but it was too faded to make out.

Waking though into the next chamber, following on an old worn path I came across an odd sight. Sitting there in the middle of the path was a single yellow flower. It was bent down facing away from me. I could even see dark spots and lines on the petals and stem as thou to simulate bruising and other wounds. As I waked closer I stopped as the stem suddenly straitened up and the flower began slowly to turn toward me. I couldn't help but gasp at the sight before me. Much like the back there were many cuts and bruises but most starling, was the fact it had an actual face.

Gritting its teeth in painful grimes, the flower looked up at me with one eye as the other was currently swollen shut. "Oh no" He as I could tell from his voce began to speak. "I thought I was safe here dam it. Please don't hurt me!"

Multiple emotions and thoughts ran through my head at the flowers plea. First I felt insulted at the thought I would ever willingly hurt another living being. Then sorrow at the thought of what could have happened to make him so afraid.

Unable to just leave him like he was, I slowly kneeled down in front of him and reach a hand forward. Frowning slightly at the way he flinch back I did something me and the other element bears only learned about a little while ago. Each of the elements gives a unique ability to there bearers. Well the others are still trying to develop their powers I already unlocked mine, even if it is week for the time. Focusing a light golden light comes from my hand and shins on the flower. Gasping in surprise he looks at me as the bruising slowly fades away and the swelling around his swollen eye fades to the point he can open it again.

Unable to heal him completely I am still satisfied with my work. Now having the chants I examine him closer, taking note of his green stem and six yellow petals around a white androecium. There on his androecium as well was a small mouth with two pure black eye's lacking pupils. Checking over my work I could see that the bruising was gone but his pestles still had numbers chips and pieces missing from the edges.

"Y-you heeled me?" caught somewhat off gaud by his sudden question I could only star at him a moment before smiling gently. "You must have just fallen from the surface haven't you?" Surprise by his guessing I was unable to question how he knew before he answered my unspoken question. "You heeled me. No one is that kind down here. It's a world of kill or be killed."

Gasping at his word I couldn't help but feel both appalled that there could be a place so cruel to live by such a philosophy, and a bit of fear at what it would mean about any others I would meet here. Looking around before turning back to the flower I finally spoke for the first time sent the interaction started.

"Do you know the way out of here? Or can you at least tell me where we are right now I-I-If that's alright with you?"

He looked at me a moment longer before answering. "You're in the underground. The ruins of the grand temple at the edge of old home to be exact." Seeing my confused face at the unfamiliar trims he spoke again. "You really aren't from around here are you?"

Shaking my head I slowly began to stand up as he continued with a sigh. "I jus I should of known with how you heeled me. No one down here even knows heeling magic anymore. Or if they do, they don't use it on anyone. To answer your first question the only way out of the underground is at the other end of the underground through the castle at new home." He looked at me for a few minutes, seeming to debate something with himself before sighting and turning around. "If you want to get there I can take you to the end of the ruins but after that you're on your own. Just follow me and well get there in no time."

Shortly after he said that he pulled himself into the ground and reemerged further down the hall. Further down the hall we come to what I believe is the exit of the temple and the entrance to old home. Going through the empty doorway the worn dirt was traded for worn tiled and stone. The ruins of old home were made of old stone colored purple of all things. Old pillars were seen lining the walls as dust covered everything in sight. We continued on down the path of darker shaded tiles leading down the center of the rooms we passed through.

Following after him as he led me through the ruins we went through many halls and rooms before we came to a room with an odd mannequin dummy. It was an old thing made of an old white fabric that had long since become greyed by time and dust.

Before I could do anything else flowy popped up next to the dummy. "As I said before", here in the underground its kill or be killed. If you're going to make it down here you need to know how to defend yourself. Trey it out on this dummy. Just hit it as hard as you can." He motioned to the dummy as he spoke before moving further to the side.

Standing for a moment I study the dummy. It was an old thing made off an old white fabric that had long scents dimed to a dull grey thanks to time and the dust covering everything in the underground ruins. Sitting on a simple pole stand it had a pear shaped body with stitching holding the upper and lower haves together just under the center. The heed was shaped almost like an oval save for the dip on top were it like the body was held together by stitches. Oddly enough it all also had a single arm on the left side barely holding on with worn threads.

Looking I could see a number of hole's on the dummy both torn and simply worn in to the fabric. Looking around I saw the other arm on the ground next to the dummy. Looking back at the dummy I couldn't help but feel like I needed to do something here. Mentally shrugging to myself I picked up the arm and brought it to the side of the dummy were I could see the remains of the stitching that had held it in place.

I don't know what brought me to try but as I held the fallen arm to the dummy's side I held out my other hand and tried to heel it. I knew it would not work, healing magic works by using the soul as a templet of sorts and mending the body to mach. Imagen my surprise when the spell took. The old dummy glowed in my magic as the rips and tears closed, the stitching holding the left arm tightening as the right bound itself back together. The greyed cloth gained back its white color as what appeared to be a small black dot's appeared were the eyes would be.

Ending the spell I stood back and stare in aww at the now pristine dummy. Be for I could wonder what happened the dummy, to my shock began to move. Moving its arms to test the motions before it looked at me with its small black dot eyes. Be for I or flowy could do or say anything the dummy bowed its head as if in thanks be for flouting up to the ceiling, stopping only a moment to glow with magic before it continued and passed through the ceiling as though it wasn't there.

I stood there staring at the place in the ceiling the dummy disappeared before slowly turning to look at flowy. Like me he was staring speechlessly at the ceiling.

Finally braking out of his super flowy looked to me. "Err let's just keep going." Was his only response before pulling himself into the ground, calling me to the next room.

Travelling through many more rooms and halls we eventually came to and old but sturdy looking door. Unlike the others before this one was framed by multiple old broken pillars on either side. Popping up next to the door flowy addressed me. "This is it, the door to the ruins proper. Once you go past here there's no going back. You sure you want to keep going? There aren't many other monsters as nice as me."

I would be lying if I said that I want scared, but the map had sent me here for a reason and I had to find out what it was. Taking a deep breath I square my shoulders and slightly flared my wings before nodding at flowy. He sighed be for a large vine came up behind on of the collapsed pillars and pulled a switch I hadn't seen beforehand. As the door opened a gust of air blows around me and quite pleasantly through my feathers.

Taking one last deep breath to calm my nerves I waked forward through the door in front of me, and took my first steps into the underground ruins of old home.


End file.
